Awaiting his Angel
by SuperninjaX
Summary: The opera house was abandoned, or at least its supposed to be. But a certain phantom refuses to let go in hopes that his angel will save him once more. Slightly AU ghost!Erik


**Just to clarify some things, this takes place in modern day with Christine's descendant (or reincarnation if you prefer) who is named after her, going to the opera house after finding a letter written by Christine on her death bed.**

**::::::::::::;:;:;:;:;;;;;:;:;;:**

Christine looked up at the abandoned opera house silently, it sat there closed off and silent as a tomb, for that was what it was. It had been closed off since the fire that killed many audience members and performers, leaving a grim shell of the once marvelous building.

It remained largely untouched, any looters or workers that entered were met with many strange occurrences. Some claimed to hear soft singing, others, mad screams of monsters and angels, those that stayed soon met with death from "accidents".

Rumor said that a madman fell in love with an opera singer but was met with rejection so great he destroyed the opera house he once called home, he soon died of heartbreak and his spirit was said to be trapped within the building where this tragic love story ended.

Christine sighed softly and tucked an old envelope into her satchel, it contained the letters her great great grandmother had written before she passed away. they spoke of apologies to a man named Erik, and secret passages beneath the opera house. This last part was the reason Christine found herself trekking into the bowels of the rotting corpse of the Opera Populare, she felt a strange attraction to the place and longed for adventure.

She pushed open one of the rusty double doors and coughed slightly from the dust it had kicked up. She took a moment to stare in awe at the grand entryway before slowly making her way to the auditorium.

As she strode down the dusty and partially charred rows of seats, she did her best to imagine what it must've looked like in its prime, if she focused hard enough she could almost hear an angelic voice echoing off the worn walls.

_"The darkness of the music of the night..."_

She paused after a moment, that wasn't her imagination...a male voice softly echoed through the auditorium. It almost felt like it was coming from all around her, it was frightening yet...angelic.

_"Past the point of no return...no second chances..."_

As she listened, the voice began to change from a soft melody to a more intense cry of pain and anger.

_"Forget all you know of the angel in hell!"_

The voice seemed to fade in and out in an unearthly manner as its rage continued. She slowly began to back out of the auditorium only to be blocked as the doors slammed shut behind her.

_"Christine...why? ...WHY?" _

The voice snarled in her ear, causing her to cry out in fear and take off running. This spirit...no...this phantom, how did it know her name?!

She soon stumbled into a dusty room that looked rather untouched. A single dried rose sat on the dresser along with a sheet of music from the last opera these walls heard, _Don Juan Triumphant. _She took a brief moment to look at the dark brooding music before glancing around the room once more.

It was rather simple and quaintly decorated, but what stood out most was a large exquisite mirror against one of the walls. With a small start, Christine realized that the echoing voice had ceased since she entered the room.

Christine slowly stood and walked over to the mirror silently, touching its cold surface gently. As she did, the voice came back gentler than ever before, almost hypnotically so.

_"I am your angel of music...come to me angel of music..."_

As it sang softly, she saw a dark shadow with a distinctive white mask on its right side begin to form behind her, causing her to whirl around to face it only to find nothing there.

She slowly turned back towards the mirror and saw the same figure lingering there still.

"...h-hello?" She said hesitantly, hoping it was a creature of reason.

The figure seemed to pause at her words and move closer to her, only now could she see that the thing was in fact inside the mirror!

_"Christine...Christine..."_

The figure called mournfully back as it reached out a gloved hand towards her.

Christine paused when she realized, it wasn't calling for her...but for her great great grandmother...she had been here...that meant this was...

"...Erik?" She asked slowly, was this the man she wrote about?

The figure pressed his hand against the glass and began to take on a slightly more human shape, he now looked like a man in his thirties with dark hair wearing a formal suit with a cape and stark white mask over half his face.

"My angel of music...is that you?" He spoke for the first time, seeming to come out of a daze as he looked at her in shock.

Her eyes widened in shock at this as he spoke, this was the phantom from so many years ago! His spirit was truly trapped here... "I...I..." She was at a loss for words as she stared at the vision before her, what could she say to this imprisoned soul?

The side of his face she could see grew dark as he looked at her closer, noticing her strange clothes and the fear in her eyes.

"No... an imposter...an intruder in MY opera house! Just like all the others!" He snarled angrily as a harsh wind began to blow from within the mirror, pushing Christine to the ground forcefully. Even trapped within a mirror, the phantom still had control over his opera house.

She quickly tried to get up and run but found the doors had locked behind her, she had to explain who she was, but how?

She quickly remembered the letter and pulled it out, silently praying it would work as she began to read it out loud, raising her voice over the harsh wind.

"To my beloved Angel, Erik. I fear that I have no more time left upon this earth and pray that you will see this someday. I do not regret my decision to marry Raul, but I do regret leaving you behind while we fled to safety. I only wish that you may find someone to love you the way you deserved to be loved, unconditionally and eternally.

I long for the day I can hear your voice again, Christine De Chagney" she finished, panting softly from the adrenaline of earlier.

The harsh wind slowly died down as Erik listened, a single tear sliding down his visible cheek as he heard this.

He remained silent for a few moments before quietly speaking "Even in her last moments...she did not forget her angel in hell..." He said brokenly, realizing just who the girl before him was.

"...you have her eyes...so filled with kindness...even towards a monster like me" he whispered softly.

Christine smiled a bit at that "she wouldn't want you dwelling here...she needs you in heaven, to be her angel of music again" she didn't know where those words came from, but she knew they were true.

As she finished speaking, the image of the man slowly began to fade as a soft light engulfed him. within moments, he was gone, leaving the opera house feeling empty once again.

Christine sighed softly and tucked the letter away with a soft smile as she turned and left.

As she stepped out of the old building she paused for a moment and closed her eyes, if she listened close enough, she could hear two voices singing softly.

_"Angel of music, hide no longer...stay with me now, forever"_


End file.
